


Make a Move

by underdog008221



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Craig Tucker, Cowboy (sex position), Cussing, French Kissing, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeouts, Nudity, Romance, Sex, Smut, Top Tweek Tweak, Yaoi, ass, blowjob, dick - Freeform, lap dance, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog008221/pseuds/underdog008221
Summary: Summary: Tweek and Craig are doing something in the bedroom. Nudge, nudge! Wink, wink!





	Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: sex, curse words, and vulgarity! This story is rated M!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Make a Move

Summary: Tweek and Craig are doing something in the bedroom. Nudge, nudge! Wink, wink!

Warning: sex, curse words, and vulgarity! This story is rated M!

Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

"Hey handsome," Tweek crawls toward his boyfriend slowly and sensually on the couch. He sits his lap with his legs crossed. Tugging on the collars of his shirt, he gives him a big kiss on the lips, "I've been waiting for you and I can't contain myself at the thought of you being away from me."

"Woah, hey honey," he is smoldered with Tweek's kisses that he imitated what Tweek do on the lips as well. Tweek's tongue enters his mouth where he battles with Craig's tongue for dominance. To Craig's surprise, his blonde boyfriend wins at the French kissing contest. Whenever they have their make-out sessions, Craig always triumphant at the French kissing contest.

'Where did Tweek learns how to take control?' he thoughts to himself.

They eventually break off the kiss for their need to breathe. Craig notices and chuckles at Tweek's blushing red cheeks.

"Damn babe, that's hot," he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at him.

"Why not take this to the bedroom, tiger?" said Tweek in a sweet yet sultry voice as he bites down and Craig's bottom lips and gives it a tug, "I can tell you that you're into it. It's written all over your face."

At first, Craig didn't know that Tweek is talking about until he sees the look on his lover's face. He never knew Tweek would be the one wearing pant in the relationship let alone read his mind. If there is one person wearing the pants in this relationship, then it is Craig.

"If you can't handle it, then I'm in charge, big boy," Before Craig could even respond, Tweek steals another kiss on the lips and pulls him by his necktie upstairs to their bedroom. Craig, follows along the blonde boy, is pinned to the bedroom wall where his lips is smashed by the lips of his boyfriend, "Thought so."

Tweek's lips moves from Craig's lips to his neck where he undo his neckties and rips open his shirt to see his muscular chest, six-packs, and deep V-line, "Wow..."

"You like what you see?" Craig comes at Tweek to unbutton his shirt. He undid his boyfriend's pant to reveal his black briefs, "I like what you got here at the back."  
Craig take a handful at Tweek's plump, peachy ass which Tweek replies to him with a shove on the bed, "My, my, my Craigo. A naughty boy can't keep his hands to himself."

"Damn Tweek, you're sexy when you push me on the bed. Where is my angel cake? What have you done with the love of my life?" Craig smiles roguishly at Tweek. He is so happy to see Tweek taking control in the bedroom.

"Shut the fuck up and get ready for this, Daddy!" Tweek grabs Craig's chin to smooch him with passion and lust. From the lips to his neck, shoulders, and six-packs, he makes it to his huge bulge covered by his pant. He pulls down his lover's pant to see his white boxer. He strips off his own black briefs before taking off Craig's white boxer with his teeth to become amazed by the sight of his dick. His dick is thick and massive to make him blush to hundreds of degrees. Smiling to lick his lips desirously, he put his raven-haired boyfriend's dick into his mouth to begin licking and sucking. He imagines Craig's dick as an ice cream come or a lollipop.

"Oh. Oh. Ohhhh! Ohhhhh! Oh, Tweek! Yes! Yes, Honey!" Craig's hollering encourages his 'honey' to continue his work.

"Oh god, Tweek! Honey!" His begging voice reverberates at Tweek. He is arching his back as if he is on the verge of arousal and pleasure. Tweek's hands touching all over his body is the cherry on top of a sundae.

"Yeah?" Tweek goes deeper into his dick. He moves on from fondling to bobbing his head to earn husky grunts and groans from Craig, "You like it, baby?"

"Oh honey, you don't know what you're doing to me! Such a teaser! I want to cum in your creamy, peachy ass!" Tweek's mouth left his dick; his angelically seductive, flushed face meets his hunky, hot face.

"Oh, why didn't you say that before, stud muffin? Someone's getting turned on," Tweek giggles irresistibly and winks at him, "Wait right here to get something."

He gets up to reach for a drawer to retrieve condoms and lube. He is about to open the condom and ooze lube on his hand, Craig stops him at his tracks which takes the blonde boy by surprise.

"Let me do it," He snatch the condom and lube from his hand to put it on.

"Where was I? Oh, I got this," He turns around, so his ass is on his crotch much to Craig's ardor. To spice things up, he gives his boy toy his mini lap dance, "I know you like it, baby."

"Oh yeah baby! This is what I'm so happy for!" His hands squeezing on his ass, "You sure did work on that hot ass of yours out there, darling."

"Do you remember the time we grinded at our high school prom and we had our 'first time?'" Tweek give out nostalgic memories to his sweetheart, "In your car?"

"Oh yeah! You're so good at it with your ass against my dick!" Craig's hand slaps on his darling's ass, "You're always my fantasy, baby."

Tweek stretches his legs back to have himself facing at Craig's feet. He proceeds to straddle and bounce his ass up and down on him, creating the rhythm between the couples on their king-sized bed.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Come on, baby! I want your sexy enormous dick in me!" the more begging and ass grinding on Craig from Tweek, the more sex drive Craig have for his blonde sweetheart, "It would be better if you say my name and I do the same thing to you."

With his ass moving up and down on Craig, he can hear the husky, bedroom grunts from his lover, "Oh! Yeah! Yeah! Oh, Tweek! Tweek! Tweek!"  
"Craig! Craig! I want you, Craig!"

"Same here, baby!"  
"Less talking, more fucking, Craig Fucker!"

"Please me."

"Again, less talking, more fucking!"

They go on making noises in their bedrooms with their erotic moaning and heavy thumping.

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

"Faster, Craig! Harder, Craig!" Tweek's airy implore enrapture his dashing man further, "I know you want it so badly!"

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

"Tweek!" screamed Craig as he cums in his longtime sweetheart.

"Wait, I got one more!" Tweek rotates counter-clockwise at Craig, taking the cum-soaked condom out of his beau's dick. Opening another condom, he uses his mouth to insert into Craig's dick. Tweek gushes and rubs the lube on Craig's condom-covered dick; take his dick to lodge it in him.

Face to face, Craig cracks a mischievous grin at his main squeeze who is on top of him to hold and play with Tweek's voluminous thighs, "Honey, this is why I fucking love you so much."

"I love you too and I am the only one for you," Tweek rock his hips on Craig, putting his hands on Craig's strong chest. He drapes down to kiss him on the lips leading to them eating each other's faces while in the mood of banging on each other plus begging for each other.

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

"Mmm... Yeah! Yeah!" Tweek shrills out loud, "That's it baby, cum! Just cum already!"

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Until they reach their climax as semen ejaculate out of Craig, filling the condom like a balloon.

"Craig!"

"Tweek!" Tweek collapses into Craig's body where Craig wraps around him and softly kiss him on the lips. They are drenched in their own sweats and desperate for air like panting dogs.

"Tweek, I got to admit," Craig announce to Tweek, "You're amazing in this bedroom. By the way, where do you learn it from?"  
"Woah there, you sly dog! You should never kiss and tell," Tweek kisses him back and sleep in Craig's arms, "Love you so much, cowboy."  
"Love you too, my little minx," He drifts himself to slumber next to his darling.

~ The next day ~

Craig yawns as he roses from bed. Rubbing his eyes, he spots a tray of delicious eggs and steak with a side of pancakes and toasts. Next to the plate of breakfast is a note which reads

Baby,

I'm off to work. If you're wondering if you want to do this again, I'm available and I can make our night worthwhile 😉

~ Tweek 💋

He beams as he grabs a fork to dive in his breafast made by 'little minx'.

'Tweek, you don't know that what you're doing last night that makes me want to fuck you so fucking good,' Craig internally tells himself.

~ Time skips (with Craig and his gang)

"Damn Craig, you got laid by Tweek!" amused Clyde, "But this time Tweek gives you one, no two rides in one night!"  
"Oh lord," Token faceplams to hear the details of Tweek dry humping Craig, "No wonder why I've been hearing these noises."

"This is better than Kim K-K-Kardshian's sex tape," delighted Jimmy.

"You are a lucky guy," complimented Jason White.

"Look like Tweek got you wrapped around in his fingers," added Kevin Stoley as he nudges his friend.

"Yep and I'm so happy" is all he have to said about his sex life with Tweek.

~ Meanwhile (at the coffee shop) ~

Tweek is on his breaks, so he is reading a book. Scratch that, not just any kind of book. An erotic novel to get Tweek to curl his lips into an enticing smile. He did it. He dominants at sex with his boyfriend, Craig.

"Thank you Butters for that marvelous book of yours," He acclaims, "And thank you girls for teaching me how to be sexy in the bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13265692/1/Make-a-Move  
> https://www.wattpad.com/721934670-make-a-move


End file.
